Secretes Revealed
by Mrs.HummelPotter
Summary: Blaine notices that Kurt is very hesitant about taking of his shirt.  When he finds out why, will he still feel the same way about Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up on Blaine's dorm room bed. They were watching _The Sound Of Music_ together. Blaine paused the movie. The song, _Something Good, _had just ended. Blaine smiled, looking down at his boyfriend who had tears of joy in his eyes. "Every time?" Blaine asked, in a playful manner.

"Who wouldn't cry at the thought of true love?" Kurt asked. Kurt, a true romanticist, cried every time Maria and the Captain realized their love for each other. To him, quiet touches meant so much more than outrageous signs of passion.

"I love you," Blaine said, a dreamy, dazed look in his eyes. The way he said it was very much like the first time he said it at the coffee shop.

The way he said it made Kurt feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Unlike at the coffee shop, Kurt didn't hesitate even a second before responding with a similarly awestruck, "I love you too, so much."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, kisses tracing down his jawbone, then up his cheek, and finally to his mouth. It wasn't an intense kiss, but it held the quiet passion of young love. Kurt wondered how he could be so lucky as to have such an amazing boyfriend. As the kiss deepened, fingers intertwined with hair, and hands rubbed against backs. All was going better than well, until Blaine untucked the hem of Kurt's shirt. "Blaine, no," Kurt sighed.

"But why not?" Blaine asked flirtily, still trying to maneuver his hands under Kurt's shirt.

"I said no, Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine jumped back, not used to this kind of a reaction from Kurt. Kurt had said no before with the intentions of making Blaine beg, so he figured that this was just another one of those times. Never before had Kurt shouted at him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to push. I'm so, so sorry, baby!"

Kurt sighed. "It's okay Blaine, you're fine. I'm sorry I shouted. I guess I just overreacted a little bit."

Blaine took in Kurt's facial expression and body language. He could tell that there was something more to it, but sometimes Kurt was just so hard to read. He didn't give any clues as to what was bothering him. The easiest way to find information, Blaine decided, is the direct route. "Is there a certain reason that you overreacted?"

"No, not really," Kurt replied, studying his nails closely, and refusing to meet Blaine's eyes at all costs.

Blaine wasn't convinced. "Look me in the eye and tell me that there's no reason you reacted the way you did."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Blaine, there's no…I mean I don't…I mean you…sorry."

"What do you have to apologize for?" Blaine inquired.

"I lied," Kurt said, voice full of shame and head still hung low. "Maybe there is a reason."

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked, curious.

"I," Kurt paused, "I can't tell you."

"Kurt, is this about your body? Because I promise you, no matter what that crazy cheerleading coach said, you are definitely not fat."

"Oh how much I wish I could say that that was it." Kurt shook his head.

Blaine wasn't really sure what to say. "Well, if it's not that than what is it?"

"I already told you," Kurt replied in a deadened voice, "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Blaine was getting nervous. If this wasn't body image, then what was the problem?

"Blaine, please don't ask me this, please. I just, I just always want you to look at me the way you did when we paused the movie." By the end, Kurt's voice was barely a whisper, but Blaine heard every word, his heart breaking.

"Kurt," Blaine said, forcing all of the love possible into his voice, "I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway?" Kurt snapped, trying to close off his emotions but, as always, having difficulty doing so around Blaine.

"I love you, and I care about you. What more reason do I need?"

Kurt knew he had lost the fight from the moment Blaine uttered those three little words. _I just hope you still do after_, Kurt thought woefully. "You have to promise not to interrupt me. If I have to tell you, then I have to say it all at once. Promise me that you will listen to the whole thing before making a comment."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye, "I promise."

"Okay," Kurt sighed, "well I was doing my weekly Sunday shopping…"

**I've written this story to be a three shot, but if you want more when I'm done then I am more than happy to continue. The second chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow depending on if I get any reviews. So please, review, because the faster you guys review, the faster you know what happens **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt smiled as the autumn air blew softly against his cheek. "See you next Sunday," Kurt called cheerfully as the door closed to his favorite shop. _La Boutique Grande_ was the only store in Lima that imported from Europe, so Kurt made a point of visiting every Sunday morning.

As he walked, Kurt thought about the past week. Dad and Carole got married, Finn finally decided to step up and be a brother, Karofsky was expelled, and even better, he met Blaine. Kurt had fallen, and fallen hard, but at least this time the guy was gay. Thinking of Blaine brought a smile to Kurt's lips, at least until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hummel," spoke a strong, harsh voice. It was Karofsky. Kurt squared his shoulders and ignored him, picking up his pace slightly. He almost thought it was working, until a rough hand grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" Kurt tried to sound as strong as possible, but the break in his voice betrayed him.

"Not a chance fairy," he replied as he dragged Kurt into a nearby alley.

Kurt started struggling in earnest, but it was no use; Karofsky was too much stronger than him. "I'm sorry!" he cried as he was shoved against the big black fence that closed the alley in the back.

Karofsky smirked, but there was no hint of amusement in his eyes. "You're sorry? You're _sorry_? Because of you, I got kicked out of school, I'm on probation with my semi-pro hockey team, and my father won't let me go to a party for two months! And you're _sorry_?"

"P-please! I di-didn't m-mean any of i-it!" Kurt could feel the tears prickling his eyes, but he was determined not to cry in front of Karofsky.

"Besides all of that," Karofsky continued as if Kurt never spoke, "you gave me these feelings. You did this, it's all your fault!"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment Karofsky grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him toward him. As Karofsky kissed him, his hands started to wander. Kurt couldn't help the tears that cascaded down his face as Karofsky's hands landed and lingered at his butt. This shook Kurt out of his shock, and he started flailing, hitting Karofsky in the process. Karofsky pulled back, and Kurt started to breathe a sigh of relief, but it was stopped short as he received a blow to the stomach.

Suddenly Karofsky pulled out a switchblade. "Scream and I'll kill you! Got it?" Kurt nodded quickly. "Now lie down on your back." Kurt hesitated, so Karofsky punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. "I said to lie down! You probably do it all the time for your little boyfriend, so why not do it for me?" Kurt lied down slowly, no longer trying to stem the flow of tears. He was going to be raped. He was going to be raped in this dirty alley. Kurt closed his eyes and resigned for the worst as Karofsky ripped his shirt open.

Kurt yelped and threw his eyes open as he felt the blade touch his skin. But it seemed Karofsky wasn't stabbing him. Instead, He was dragging the blade down his chest, then lifted the blade and drew a horizontal line across one side of the top. Kurt was whimpering, trying not to scream in pain. He let himself float away. He was so ashamed. He should have run while he could have. He should have screamed when he had the chance, but he hadn't wanted to make a scene. Blaine was all about courage. What would he think when Kurt couldn't even come up with the courage to defend himself.

Kurt yelped as Karofsky grabbed his shoulders, dragging him upward. He brought his lips to Kurt's ear and hissed, "You're a fag and now everyone will know, and now your little boyfriend won't want you! He won't want someone as damaged as you. No one in their right mind would want you now." He ripped Kurt's broken shirt off and stuffed it in his pocket. "This is your last warning. Get me in trouble again and this knife will carve out more than just words. Got it fag?" he asked as he jerked Kurt's chin to face him and brought the knife to Kurt's throat.

Kurt nodded vigorously.

"Say it! Promise not to get me into any more trouble!"

"I p-p-promise!" Kurt cried.

"Promise what?" Karofsky leered, his evil grin widening.

"I w-w-won't-t g-get you int-into an-ny more troub-ble!"

"Good boy," Karofsky hissed. He lent toward Kurt and kissed him one last time. "See ya later, fag!" With that he left the alley, turning right.

Kurt looked down at his chest, trying to stem his tears to see what Karofsky had done, but there was too much blood to see what was written. "How will I clean up this blood?" he wondered aloud, still sobbing slightly. "And how am I going to get home without a shirt?" He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes and take in his surroundings. He was in the alley next to _La Boutique Grande_, and it was Sunday, which meant that there would be the damaged clothing that had arrived throughout the week in the dumpster. He reached up to open the lid and his chest screamed in protest. Mercifully, the dumpster was full, so he just pulled the top trash bag out. As it fell, Kurt collapsed next to it. He had to work hard to steady his breathing. When he was sure he wasn't going to hyperventilate, he opened the bag. A pair of designer pants was on top. Although ruining such a nice pair of pants turned his stomach, Kurt needed something to put pressure on the cuts. He winced as the fabric touched his skin. Then he turned back to the bag and started digging one handed. Slowly, he pulled out two pairs of pants and a scarf before finding a shirt. It would be terribly big on him, but Kurt didn't have a choice. He was moving so slowly that by the time he found the shirt, his chest had stopped bleeding. Wincing as he pulled the material from his skin, he looked down. He cried out and let the tears flow anew as he saw the letters that were mangling his perfect skin. From just below the collar bone down to the hip was written three letters: FAG. Kurt was filled with shame as he put the shirt on, to cover the awful word. He vowed at that moment he'd never let anyone see what Karofsky did to him, especially Blaine. Blaine would hate Kurt when he found out what Kurt had let Karofsky do to him. Therefore, the word would be a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt," Blaine started, his voice barely a whisper. Before he could continue, however, Kurt held his hand up to silence him.

Slowly, starting at the bottom, Kurt started unbuttoning his black silk shirt. Because he started at the bottom, Blaine couldn't see his chest until Kurt unbuttoned the last button and removed his shirt. The instant Blaine saw Kurt's chest, he wished he hadn't. Thick scar tissue marred Kurt's perfect chest.

Kurt looked away, thoroughly ashamed. This was it, this was the end. "You don't have to say anything Blaine, I understand, I really do. You deserve someone perfect, someone who you can enjoy looking at. Most of all, you deserve someone that has courage, someone who isn't too weak and scared to take care of himself. I just want you to know that I had the happiest time of my life."

"Kurt," Blaine said softly.

"No, please, just go. Goodbye Blaine." Kurt felt a tear slowly fall from his eye and down his cheek.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine was floored. How could this beautiful boy in front of him think that Blaine would break up with him because of something like this? "Kurt, look at me, please." Kurt just stared at the floor. Slowly, cautiously, he put his fingers under Kurt's chin. When Kurt didn't pull away, he slowly guided his face so that blue eyes met hazel. "You are the most courageous person that I have ever met. You did what you had to do to survive. No one could ever fault you for that, least of all me. You are the strongest person that I know. You're my inspiration."

"You can't mean that. How could you?"

Blaine sighed. "Because I love you. You've seen the cuts on my thighs. You don't hate me even though I did that to myself. I love you so much."

"I could never fault you for that, honey," Kurt said. "I know why you did it. I don't blame you, I know how hard it is."

Blaine nodded. "This is the same thing. It's not your fault."

"But no one but me would ever see your scars. Why would you want someone so damaged? He was right. No one in their right mind would want me now."

"Well," Blaine said, knowing exactly which "he" Kurt was referring to, "maybe I'm not in my right mind. Maybe I don't want to be."

"Thank you," Kurt said, head down, still clearly ashamed. "but please, don't tell anyone! Please, I don't know if I could deal with anyone else knowing."

Blaine pulled him into a close hug and held the sobbing boy tightly. "I promise, and I love you, baby."

Eventually Kurt's ragged breathing evened out into the slow, deep breaths of sleep. Blaine looked down at the boy in his arms, making a silent promise never to let anyone else hurt the beautiful boy who he was privileged to call his boyfriend.

"Oh Kurt," he whispered down to the sleeping boy, "if only you could see what I see. If only you could see just how beautiful you really are."

**So this is what I have for now. Should I leave it here, or should I go on? Should other people find out? Who? Should Karofsky see what he did and feel remorseful? Should there be more comfort? You tell me! **


	4. Wes and David

Kurt gasped, his breathing difficult due to the hands that were currently tickling him. He, along with Wes, David, and Blaine, were having a "guy's night in." Although Blaine saw Kurt every day after school, Wes and David only saw him when he visited Dalton on the weekends. Despite a rocky start between Kurt and the two council members, they had grown to be quite good friends. Because of this, every Saturday night was devoted to a "guy's night in." They always started with a movie, but never since these nights started has a movie been viewed through the credits; hence the current tickling.

Kurt was having such a good time that he didn't notice his tee shirt (Blaine's insistence) ride up about two inches. David didn't either, until Wes subtly pointed out the curious scar tissue revealed by the lack of shirt. Immediately, both stopped tickling. Kurt stopped laughing, and Blaine stopped struggling to free him from the clutches of Wes and David.

Wes and David watched concernedly as Kurt's face shone several emotions through in quick succession: confusion, realization, fear, shame, fear again, and finally settling on ice queen.

"If you boys are done trying to stop my breathing, I think it's time for some sleep." Kurt couldn't help but put on the mask he had perfected for the bullies. He knew that Wes and David had already seen too much, but there was still a small chance that they would drop it. Very small, he amended, watching as the boys drew near. He was tense now, and he shut his eyes, hoping that the boys would get the hint.

Suddenly, he felt hands around his upper arms, and he screamed. He was no longer in Wes and David's room at Dalton. He was back in that alley, Karofsky repeating Kurt's name over and over again while slowly pulling the knife across his front, pausing after every stroke to kiss him or touch or caress him. Rough, harsh hands reached into his pants, back and front, between strokes of the knife. Kurt had repressed this memory since the attack. He couldn't stop screaming. Then he heard Blaine's voice calling him, not just his name, but calling him baby, the special pet name that Blaine reserved just for him. This snapped Kurt out of his flashback.

Kurt wouldn't even look in the direction of Wes or David, instead crawling to his boyfriend and climbing into his lap. He was so ashamed; he should be over this by now. He felt like a baby every time he had a flashback, and this time there were witnesses, making it even worse.

"I'm sorry," Kurt deadpanned, not bothering to look up to see what he was sure to be identical looks of fear and revulsion as Blaine rubbed circles onto his back. After all, only insane people freak out over a simple touch.

There was silence for a moment, before Wes spoke. "Kurt, I'm the one who should be sorry. I've never been out of the Dalton system, I didn't think. Please forgive me."

Kurt shook his head, eyes studying the bedspread. "You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I don't know exactly what you saw when my shirt rode up, but you saw a bit. It brought my mind back…back to…Blaine, I'm scared." Blaine looked as confused as Wes did, so Kurt tried to figure out how to elaborate without revealing anything. "Blaine, I like having friends. I didn't stop him! I don't want things to change because I was weak and stupid!"

"It's not your fault you know." Everyone was surprised to hear David speak; he had been quiet this whole time.

"How would you know?" Kurt asked, his voice not harsh, but curious. His curiosity grew as Wes put a seemingly firm hand on David's shoulder in comfort.

"You were attacked, weren't you?. It happened to me. That's why I moved into the Dalton system in 5th grade. My teacher came after me, she…she…touched me." David took a deep breath. Blaine, who had always assumed that David started in the Dalton system in kindergarten like most students, stopped rubbing Kurt's back. David continued, "You had a flashback. Whatever happened to you, you were right back there again."

Kurt nodded. He was no longer afraid to lose friends. David knew, he'd been there, and judging by Wes's reaction, he wasn't going to hate him for the things that had happened. "The reason I came to Dalton wasn't just bullying and death threats, although that's what my dad thinks. The real reason is one particular bully. He was the worst, and when I confronted him in the locker room, he kissed me. My first kiss was stolen." Kurt paused, giving Blaine the opportunity to turn their heads into a kiss. Softly, "courage" was whispered into Kurt's ear, giving him the strength to continue. He was sexually attracted to me, and kept winking at me in the halls. When the opportunity came to report him, I did, leaving out the part about him being in Narnia. He got expelled the day before my Dad's wedding. The next day was Sunday, so I went shopping. He found me. He grabbed my arm, but I…I…I didn't want to make a scene." It hurt Kurt so much to think that this could have been avoided.

David spoke. "I did the same thing. The teacher's lounge was right next door. I thought that I could handle it." He put his hand over Kurt's, seemingly infusing strength with the touch.

Kurt breathed deeply before continuing. "He pushed me into a fence, kissing me, grabbing my butt. I struggled, but I was just too weak. He forced me to the ground; I thought he was going to rape me. Then he took a knife and started cutting me.

This was the hard part, the part that Blaine didn't know about. "Blaine, I swear I didn't lie to you when I told you about this. I just didn't remember. Promise not to hate me!"

"I promise." The answer was immediate, and filled with love.

"When he was done with a line, he would….his…hands…started touching me. I didn't want it! He said I did, but I swear I didn't! His hands were in-inside my p-pants. He told me that I loved it. My body responded to the soft touches, so different to the harsh, cold blade. I swear I didn't mean to! Blaine, I'm so wrong for you, so dirty, I'm sorry! I don't deserve y-"

At this point he was interrupted by lips, soft upon his. "It's not your fault." This time it was Blaine. "You couldn't help what was happening. I love you and you are perfect to me. Nothing that he did will make me love you less. Nothing."

Kurt embraced his boyfriend, snuggling into his neck for what must have been ten or fifteen minutes. Finally, he felt okay to finish his story. "Once he was done, he forced me to stop getting me out of trouble. Made me say it, even though I could hardly talk. Then he just left me there."

Now that Kurt had finished the story, he could look around. Wes had tears streaming down his face, not even trying to wipe them off. David just gave him a knowing look, still holding his hand. Blaine was whispering in his ear, a mantra of, "You're beautiful, you're perfect, you're beautiful, you're perfect."

Wes was the first to break the relative silence. "What did he cut into you? The way you said it, it sounded like he had a purpose."

Slowly, Kurt removed his tee shirt. Wes gasped. David looked away. Blaine just kissed Kurt's cheek as well as he could while keeping the boy on his lap.

For a split second, Kurt thought that he had made the wrong decision. But then three pairs of arms encircled him, and he realized the truth. He had friends.


	5. Karofsky

**A note from the last chapter. David always seems quieter than Wes, so I thought that I'd bring that into the light, giving him a reason, and showing the awesome bromance of Wevid.**

"Please!" Coach Beiste exclaimed. "My only kicker is out for the rest of the season, and I've been told that you can make it every time. Please, Kurt."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He really wanted to help Beiste out, and Coach Sue had said that she would allow him to be on the football team while remaining on the Cheerios (Something about showing off the newly elected head cheerleader in every light). He was just scared.

"Look," Beiste said in a tone of compromise, "I'm not going to let the other guys mess with you. Sue would kill me if anything happened anyway; heaven forbid something happen to the head cheerleader before nationals, congrats on the promotion by the way. You don't have to change or shower with the boys. I'll give you a key to the locker rooms; you can come in before and leave after, just lock up. Please, we have a shot at winning our own nationals, but only with you."

"Well," Kurt started slowly, "It would give people less of a reason to hate me. Okay."

"Okay?" Beiste was shocked that this hail mary plan actually worked.

"Okay. I will do it, but only if you give me your word that I can have a key. You have to shake on it."

"It's a deal," Beiste replied immediately, extending her had to meet his in a firm shake.

**PAGE BREAK Darren Chriss is supermegafoxyawsomehot PAGE BREAK**

Everyone was cheering as they entered the locker room. They had won the national game by one point, a field goal kicked by Kurt. The team even seemed to appreciate Kurt for once. They didn't give him a friendly slap on the shoulder like they did to each other; 'wouldn't want to catch the gay,' Kurt thought, slightly annoyed; but they did give him friendly smiles without anger behind them.

Kurt entered the lone cubical in the locker room that still had its door on the hinges, locking it behind him. It was habit, and he preferred it this way. The guys would shower and change, and when they left, Kurt would take his turn. The guys preferred it because they knew Kurt wasn't going to "check them out." Kurt liked it because if he waited in the cubical, he could escape the hurtful words that were still thrown at him, despite Beiste's assurances.

Kurt unlocked the stall and started the shower as he heard the last set of footsteps leave the locker room. He closed his eyes as he rinsed the sweat and grime off of his body. Nationals for Cheerios were in three weeks, and Kurt visualized the routine as he washed. When the routine in his head was complete, he turned off the water and put a towel around his waist.

He nearly screamed when he turned around. Karofsky was there, digging in his locker. 'Okay,' Kurt thought, 'maybe I can make it back to the stall and he won't see me.' His hopes were dashed as Karofsky turned his way, eyes growing wide.

"Hummel…Kurt." Dave spoke softly, eyes not leaving Kurt.

Kurt was scared. If something happened, there would be no one to help; the point of the key was to let Kurt be alone. Kurt didn't even pretend to be brave. He knew from experience that that only led to bigger bruises. Instead, he skipped right to pleading. "Please, please don't come near me! Don't touch me. Beat me up, cut me, I don't care, but please don't touch me! Please." He chanced a glance at Karofsky, and couldn't believe his eyes.

Karofsky was sitting against the lockers with tears in his eyes. "Hummel, I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you. I know you hate me, and you have every right to, but just know that I'm sorry, and that I'm not who I used to be. I never thought that what I did would scar you like that; I thought it would go away."

At this moment, Kurt looked down to see his chest still revealed. Quickly, he threw a towel over himself. "These cuts didn't hurt nearly as badly as…as the other things." Kurt looked away from Karofsky's eyes, afraid to find them filled with lust again.

Karofsky, however, just cried harder. "Is there anything that I can do? Anything to make it right?" He was pleading with his eyes, but Kurt didn't care.

"No. There is nothing that you can do that can fix this. You physically and sexually assaulted me multiple times, and nothing you can say or do could possibly fix that." On that note, Kurt dressed in the stall, gathered his things, and left, leaving Karofsky to cry.

**There is going to be more, I promise, but I need reviews for ideas because I'm slowly running out. I really like this little universe that I created, so please help me continue it.**


	6. Warblers

Kurt had really missed Dalton. He had missed the safety of not getting beaten up on a weekly basis that apparently national titles in football _and_ cheerleading couldn't bring. He missed the Warblers. Although at first glance, they seemed rigid to the point of uptight, they really weren't. They were just as much of a dysfunctional family as New Directions was, with the added bonus that they all lived on the same hall. This meant that random gatherings, such as the midwinter pool party in Dalton's heated pools where Kurt was now, occurred fairly often.

Kurt was back at Dalton. After the bullying escalated again, minus one Neanderthal in Narnia, Kurt had to transfer back. Thankfully, Dad and Carol had come into a bit of money recently, so the tuition wasn't so hard to pay this time. The transfer had only finalized in the last week. This pool party was actually held to celebrate Kurt's return.

Most of the boys were in the pool. Wes and David had left to raid the kitchens for snacks, Blaine was in the bathroom, and Kurt was just lounging on one of the pool chairs. Other than that, all of the Warbler boys were in the pool. They wondered why Kurt wasn't joining them, but it was the twins that did something about it.

Thad and Chad left the pool and stood in front of Kurt, effectively breaking him out of his reflective trance. "Why aren't you swimming?" Chad asked. "We want you to have a good time," That continued.

"I'd just prefer not to ruin my designer shirt. I value the time when I can wear normal clothes, and water would just ruin it."

Thad nodded at Chad, and the two lifted Kurt's shirt off of him, fully ready to push him into the pool. Until, that is, they heard a collective gasp, followed by Blaine running up and pulling Kurt into a seemingly shielding hug.

"What's the big deal?" Thad asked. "Did we do something wrong?" Chad asked. "We were just going to throw him into the pool." "We've thrown everyone else in." "What's going on?" Their ability to finish each other's thoughts was so spot on that even Kurt giggled into Blaine's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, "it's okay. They would have found out anyway." Kurt pulled out of Blaine's hug and stepped timidly from behind him. Not only did he have his scars, his body was covered in a multitude of colors; black, blue, green, yellow, even some red on his upper arms from what looked like fingernail shaped scabs. "I know that I've told some of you that I left McKinley because of academics this time. I'm sorry to whoever I said that to; it was a lie. Most of this is from the homophobes at McKinley. I led the football and cheerleading teams to victory at nationals, but I still wasn't good enough for them. Please don't judge me for not defending myself. That just generally led to more bruises. I look like this because I didn't fight back; it made fights end quicker. The only things not from this bout of homophobia are the scars on my chest. They've been there since two days before my first Dalton transfer. I have come to accept them as a part of me now. However, if they make anyone uncomfortable, I will put a shirt back on."

Kurt ended his spheel and looked at the boys, his second family, timidly. He wasn't completely sure how they would react. There was an awkward silence that spanned a few minutes, until a voice rang over the silence. "They mock you, Sir!" Everyone rolled their eyes, and the air was suddenly filled with voices.

"We're fine with how you look!"

"If they ever come here, they will wish they'd never been born!"

"Keep the shirt off, I'm sure Blaine likes it off better!"

"You're our Kurty whether you like it or not!"

Everyone was talking over each other, trying to talk over each other, so no one paid much attention to the location of the twins. Suddenly, Kurt was pushed into the pool. He came up quickly, and looked for the culprits that had pushed him in. It turned out, he didn't really need to search at all.

"Consider this a welcome back," the twins shouted, both cannon balling in at the same time. Within minutes, all of the boys were in the water having fun.

Kurt felt arms around him, and a pair of lips nuzzled themselves right up to his ear. "I'm so proud of you." Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed him, ignoring the catcalls of the other Warblers. "And by the way," he whispered, his breath hot against Kurt's skin, "you are SO going to show me that cheerleading routine sometime soon."

**If anyone reading is an artist, and wanted to create a picture of this scene, feel free; I'd love to, but can't draw to save my life. I might add some more Blaine Wevid close friendship. I need ideas, so review please.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to post, but with classes and a bunch of other things, I just haven't had the time. I do plan on continuing this, with the next chapter to be up within the week, and more to follow. I'm also thinking of doing at least one other story (maybe more) in what I've begun to refer to as my Secrets-verse. This one will feature David. But I won't do it unless I get some feedback saying I should. So let me know.**

**Mrs. Hummel Potter**


	8. Here we start again

Sorry about the wait, college got in the way, but it's done now. The story is going to pick up where it left off, in the winter. Before I can do that I have a poll on my profile that I need you guys to answer. It's about a Wes and David romance versus the current bromance. I don't have any preferences so you can choose the outcome of the story. Also, private message me or review for any plotline suggestions, I'm always open to ideas!


	9. Christmas Trip Part 1

**Hey guys! So here is the next instalment of the story; sorry again for the delay. Just to let you know: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David are all juniors while Thad, Chad, Nick and Jeff are sophomores.**

"Come on Kurt, you have to! Everyone is going to be there. The twins are letting us use their parent's private jet, and Wes's dad owns the lodge. If you don't come skiing with us, it just won't be the same."

"I will come with you to ask your dad. I'm there every weekend with you anyway. We both know he trusts me, and he loves the Warblers. Just ask him if you can go, please!"

David and Blaine had been pushing Kurt for the last hour to go on the Warbler ski trip. The trip would start on the first day of vacation and end a week later on the day before Christmas Eve. Kurt did want to go, but he was afraid of what his dad would say.

**Fascinating Page Break**

"...and we won't even have to pay for the jet because Thad and Chad's parents have a private one that they are letting us use. I have money saved up from my birthday, and all I really need to get is skiing equipment. The entire group is going, and we will be completely safe. Can I go?"

Burt smiled; it was nice to see Kurt so happy, and having so many friends. It was a long trip, but Burt trusted Kurt to stay safe. He would have his phone on him the whole time he was gone, but what could it hurt to let him go? "Welllllll...okay."

"I can go?" Kurt exclaimed.

Burt smiled. "You can go."

Kurt was now jumping up and down, squealing with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've got to call Blaine! I've got to go shopping! I need to call Mercedes and Rachel! As long as Rachel doesn't try to give me fashion advice. Oh I've got to go get ready. Thank you Dad!"

"I want you to call me every night." Burt really did want to let Kurt have his freedom on this trip, but he was still just a kid and Burt was his father.

"Okay Dad, I promise. Make sure you eat right while I'm gone. I don't want you to get a heart attack while I'm gone."

"Okay, okay, don't you worry about me. I will be fine. Now I think you have a few phone calls to make." Burt couldn't help but smile as Kurt ran from the room.

Burt was not a stupid man. He knew that there was more to the bullying than what Kurt told everyone. He also had the feeling that the Warblers knew what that unknown thing was. It was obvious that they protected their own, which was the biggest reason he allowed Kurt to go. Kurt wasn't going to be bullied if they had anything to say about it.

**Hey guys, I know it's short but here it is. Just to let you know this is just before Christmas; Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine are all juniors; Thad and Chad are sophomores; all other characters will be introduced with their year. You guys still have time to vote bromance vs romance for Wes and David. You can lead this story. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Christmas Trip Part 2

"I can't believe I'm actually on a private jet, on my way to the mountains to go skiing!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's excitement. The truth was that most of the students at Dalton came from old money, meaning that they didn't always realize how much they really had. It was only recently that Kurt became a "rich kid." The money came from an invention of Carol's that sooths the nausea of patients on cancer treatments. She didn't expect to make any money with it but Blaine, whose great grandfather invented the post-it note, convinced her to patent it anyway. Although Blaine could tell that the lack of financial burden made the Hummel's lives easier, he knew Carol would have done it for free.

Blaine looked around at his friends. Nick and Jeff were in a literal poke war, the twins were up in the cockpit with their father and the pilot, and Wes and David were asleep, seated together of course, and the rest of the warblers were scattered about the plane playing with gameboys or reading or just talking and enjoying a smooth flight. Blaine was just starting to play memories of his good times with the Warblers in his head when suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Blaine, I know that when I met you, you said that Wes and David are straight but...are you sure? They always seem like they're together, and there always really close to each other. Right now they're practically cuddling." Kurt was looking at Blaine with a curious expression that was so cute that he almost forgot the question.

"Um...well technically David is bi, but Wes has had the same girlfriend since freshman year. I've seen them together at the dances Dalton holds at the end of the year and they seem happy together. Why do you ask, besides the cuddling?" Blaine knew Kurt and there was always a motive or a scheme.

"Well," Kurt said slowly and thoughtfully, "I just thought that they would make a really cute couple. I didn't know if they were secretly together already."

Blaine laughed. "No they aren't together, although now that I think about it, I'm not surprised that you made that assumption. They aren't together, just really tight. Now look out the window, isn't it cool to see clouds from this angle?"

Little did they know that Wes was actually awake, and listening to their conversation. And Wes had a secret. He wasn't actually as sure of his sexuality as he pretended to be. His mind never went blank around Mandie like people say happens around an attractive woman, and he never felt sparks kissing her. He'd been dating her for two and a half years and she still just felt like a good friend. He'd been thinking about this for some time now. He'd never gotten butterflies for any woman before. Sometimes he did get butterflies around David though.

Sometimes he wanted to hold his hand. But he told himself it was just because they were good friends. Now though, Kurt's words rang through his mind. 'I just thought that they would make a really cute couple.' Now Wes was starting to realize that dating David didn't sound as wrong as he thought it would. Maybe he wasn't so straight after all. Then David, asleep, swung his arm around Wes. Wes smiled and decided that he would figure this out during this trip, and decide what to do from there.

Kurt was again bouncing around. "Hey Blaine, look at that giant cloud! I can't believe we are on top of it. It doesn't even feel like we are off the ground at all."

"You are so excited," Blaine said to him, "but didn't you take a plane to nationals for cheerleading?"

"Yea but Coach Sue made us close our eyes and listen to our routine. She said that if we opened our eyes she would tape them shut with duct tape. I, for one, do not need that kind of a rash. Do you know what the jocks would say if they saw me like..." Kurt went quiet, now lost in the memories of bullying.

Blaine blinked. He was still trying to get used to the backwards craziness that was McKinley High. He liked their glee club, and even their glee instructor, although he tended to be a bit blind at times. He even liked the football and cheerleading coaches who tried to protect him in their own way, and the cheerleaders who tried to help him after it happened. He just couldn't stand the rest of them. They had either turned a blind eye or hurt him themselves.

Beside him Kurt had started silently crying. "It's okay baby, I'm here, we're with the Warblers, we'll protect you, you're safe."

Kurt, who still went through these crying spouts often enough, smiled a little at his boyfriend's words about the Warblers. They were like brothers. Together they would be okay.

**Polls are officially closed, for the minority I'm sorry but majority wins, and congratulations to the majority. For those of you who voted or gave me input in some way, thank you! If you have any ideas for this story, or other stories with Glee or Harry Potter characters, leave them in the reviews or inbox me. Hope you are liking the story. Remember, reviews are helpful to me which aids in your reading experience. **


End file.
